dimitte mihi, quoniam peccavi
by burpodeng
Summary: [taehyung-centric, hinted!jikook] "Katakan saja, aku telah berbuat dosa." / "Besar?" / "Besar." / Atau: satu hari seperti hari yang lainnya dimana yoongi lagi-lagi mencampakkan taehyung di teras gereja kecil saat malam sudah larut. / Or: that moment when you think this fic is about kim taehyung.


Taehyung mendengus kasar lewat lubang hidungnya saat mendapati pesan teksnya masih belum dibalas. Ia sudah berdiri di pelataran gereja kecil ini sejam lamanya dan Yoongi yang seharusnya menjemput malah tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sekarang hampir tengah malam. Langit di atas sana terlihat kelam sekali tanpa bintang. Dan Taehyung bersumpah hawa dingin yang menembus jaket parkanya adalah pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi hujan turun—alasan mengapa Taehyung berdiri di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, mencari atap untuk berteduh jikalau turun hujan. Ck, Taehyung benci hujan.

Belum lagi kondisi gereja tempatnya menunggu yang terletak tepat di ujung jalan, terpencil—lagipula kebanyakan orang lebih memilih beribadah di gereja alun-alun kota yang jauh lebih besar. Taehyung jadi menyesal memilih bangunan tua ini untuk berteduh. Bukan masalah dengan gerejanya, Taehyung hanya terlalu sering menonton film horror dimana bangunan tua selalu punya penunggu dari dunia lain.

Tepat saat Taehyung mengingat salah satu adegan mengerikan dari film tentang zombie, ponselnya bergetar.

 **From: Yoongi-hyung**

 **Kau dimana?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **d** imitte **m** ihi, **q** uoniam **p** eccavi

d **ui** tkoi **n**

* * *

 **To: Yoongi-hyung**

 ** _Di gereja dekat sekolahku, hyung. Menurutmu dimana lagi?_**

 **.**

 **To: Yoongi-hyung**

 ** _Gereja ayahnya Park Jimin itu, loh. Hyung tahu, 'kan?_**

 **.**

 **To: Yoongi-hyung**

 ** _Hyung dimana?_**

 **.**

 **From: Yoongi-hyung**

 ** _Aku di rumah._**

 **.**

Taehyung rasanya ingin menelan ponselnya saat itu juga. Atau seandainya Yoongi ada di depannya, Taehyung pikir menelan Yoongi hidup-hidup juga tidak masalah.

Sebenarnya hal seperti ini bukan hal baru. Tapi tetap saja Taehyung merasa sakit hati setiap kali kakak sepupunya itu melupakan begitu saja kewajibannya untuk menjemput Taehyung—seolah-olah ia tidak pernah punya adik sepupu yang sudah tiga tahun tinggal bersamanya. Dasar.

Kalau tidak ingat Yoongi lebih tua dua tahun darinya, Taehyung sudah akan menusuk-nusuk boneka kumamon Yoongi sampai semua kapas di dalamnya berhamburan keluar. Sayangnya Yoongi lebih tua. Itu, dan Taehyung masih cinta nyawanya.

Berdecak kesal, Taehyung mengetikkan nomor ponsel Yoongi (yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala saking seringnya hal seperti ini terjadi).

Tapi, tentu saja, panggilannya tidak diangkat.

Taehyung berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia berjalan kaki kembali ke sekolahnya (yang pagarnya pasti sudah ditutup) dan mengambil rute berbeda supaya ia bisa sampai ke jalan utama (yang hampir tiga kilometer jauhnya) dan memanggil taksi dari sana. Ya, mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Pemuda berambut merah permen itu meraih ranselnya dari lantai marmer sambil bergumam kenapa ia tidak melakukannya dari tadi ketimbang harus busuk menunggu Yoongi.

Hanya saja, tentu saja, Tuhan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Hujan. Deras.

Hujan yang ini bahkan datang tiba-tiba, tanpa gerimis ataupun rintik-rintik kecil sebagai pembuka. Melainkan hujan yang seperti ada puluhan juta galon air ditumpahkan secara serentak dari langit. Taehyung terpaksa mundur belasan langkah ke belakang agar tidak terkena tempias air.

 _Benar-benar malam yang hebat,_ pikirnya geram.

Jemari panjangnya kembali mengetik nomor Yoongi, bibir dan hidungnya bergerak sembarangan—gestur tiap Taehyung tidak sabar akan sesuatu.

Tersambung.

"Halo? _Hyung_! Yoongi- _hyung_!" Taehyung berteriak senyaring-nyaringnya. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar, _toh_ hujannya sangat deras dan ribut. Lagipula, disini tidak ada orang lain selain Taehyung.

Oh.

Sial.

Mengingat bahwa ia sendirian disini malah membuat telapak tangan Taehyung berkeringat di malam berhujan. Taehyung jadi ingin menertawakan diri sendiri.

" _Kenapa? Aku sudah suruh Jin-hyung menjemputmu. Berhenti menggangguku, aku sedang nonton film_." Suara Yoongi di seberang telepon terdengar sayup-sayup, timbul tenggelam karena suara hujan.

"Kenapa bukan _hyung_ sendiri yang menjemput?! Jin- _hyung_ mengemudi mobil lebih lambat dari balita naik sepeda!"

Yoongi tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik.

 _"…nar juga. Kau tunggu saja lah disitu, masih bagus… -in-hyung mau menjemputmu_."

 _Masih bagus aku masih mau jadi sepupumu_ , Taehyung ingin bilang. Tapi, lagi-lagi, Taehyung masih ingin hidup.

"Tapi _hyung_ ~! Disini hujannya deras sekali!"

" _Masuk ke gereja atau… kau 'kan… punya otak tidak, sih?_ "

Kalimat Yoongi masih timbul-tenggelam sehingga Taehyung tidak bisa mendengar versi utuhnya dan ia diam-diam bersyukur karena itu. Apapun yang dikatakan Yoongi, Taehyung yakin, hanya akan membuat ia terkena penyakit darah tinggi di usia muda.

"Yasudah! Aku tut-,"

Klik.

"-up."

Memutar bola matanya karena tindakan sepupunya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri, Taehyung memperbaiki letak ransel di pundaknya dan menuruti Yoongi untuk masuk dalam gereja. _Toh_ di luar sini sudah mulai terasa sangat dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pintu gereja itu berderit pelan saat Taehyung mendorongnya dengan hati-hati. Suara deritannya terdengar sangat jelas walaupun suara hujan deras masih jadi latar belakang utama. Taehyung bergidik, separuh ngilu separuh ngeri.

Isi dalam gereja itu masih sama persis seperti saat terakhir kali Taehyung masuk ke dalamnya—saat sekolahnya mengadakan acara bakti sosial disitu. Bangku-bangku kayu yang terlihat baru dan dipelitur dengan cermat berjejer rapi. Lampu-lampu kuning yang berbentuk seperti lilin jadi sumber penerangan di ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas.

 _Sial_ , Taehyung pikir. _Seram sekali, sih_.

Tepat ketika siswa tahun terakhir SMA itu hendak putar balik dan kembali keluar, ia menangkap sesosok siluet jauh di seberang ruangan. Pria itu—pria, karena rambutnya pendek dan bahkan dari jauh Taehyung bisa melihat lengannya yang berotot—berlutut di lantai. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar mirip sekali dengan untaian mantra. Taehyung bergidik mendengarnya, tidak yakin apakah ia harus senang karena ada orang lain disini atau takut karena orang itu bisa saja sebenarnya zombie. Taehyung pilih yang pertama.

Dengan hati-hati, Taehyung menutup pintu gereja. Membiarkan deritnya terdengar, sekedar kode bagi pria itu—siapapun dia—bahwa _halo, ada Kim Taehyung disini._ Tapi yang di seberang ruangan sepertinya tidak mendengar.

Taehyung menyipitkan mata sambil perlahan melangkah mendekat, sedikit takut tapi sepertinya tidak ada zombie atau pembunuh bayaran yang berdo'a di gereja malam-malam begini. Ya, _'kan_? Setidaknya pria itu bukan zombie. Atau pembunuh bayaran. Mungkin seorang perampok yang meminta pengampunan, tapi setidaknya bukan zombie.

Uh, Taehyung mulai melantur.

Pintu gereja yang ditutup membuat gumaman orang itu terdengar sedikit lebih jelas.

"Ampuni aku, ampuni aku, ampuni aku." Pria asing meracau dengan suara serak, mengulangi kalimat yang sama seperti sebuah ritual; seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada kalimat itu. "Sungguh, ampuni aku…,"

 _Wow, pasti dosa orang itu besar sekali_ , selintas komentar iseng singgah di kepala Taehyung.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri supaya tidak usah repot-repot menyapa pria yang sedang depresi karena dosanya sendiri. _There won't be nice conversation going on_ , pikir Taehyung, _mungkin aku malah jadi harus mendengarkan curhatan orang asing._

Taehyung mendudukkan diri di bangku barisan paling akhir, hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat siapapun di depan sana terganggu karena kehadirannya.

Pemuda itu meniup surai merahnya, melihat sekeliling.

Sepertinya gereja ini memang didesain untuk membuat orang yang masuk merasa nyaman karena dibandingkan berdiri di luar dan terkena cipratan air hujan, Taehyung jauh lebih suka disini walaupun bersama orang asing yang bahkan tidak sadar Taehyung ada. Lebih tenang, lebih hangat, lebih sepi.

Taehyung sempat berpikir kalau Jin tidak datang-datang juga, ia bisa saja tidur disini sampai besok pagi. Senyum terukir di wajah Taehyung saat pemikiran itu tiba tapi segera terhapus saat pria di seberang ruangan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

Oranye.

 _Park Jimin_ , pikir Taehyung.

Tidak banyak orang punya lengan berotot _dan_ rambut berwarna oranye dan tidak terlihat _gay_.

Sebenarnya bertemu dengan Park Jimin di gereja ini saat malam sudah larut bukan hal yang aneh menurut Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga, ketua angkatannya itu adalah siswa yang dikenal taat—ayah tirinya sering memimpin ibadah di gereja ini, apa lagi yang kauharapkan dari anaknya? Bahkan seandainya Jimin menghampirinya dan bilang kalau dia tidur disini, Taehyung tidak akan kaget.

Yang mengherankan adalah gumaman "ampuni aku" yang terdengar begitu putus asa. Taehyung bertanya-tanya dosa apa yang anak itu lakukan sampai harus berlutut di lantai dan menangis seperti anak kecil—seperti bukan Park Jimin.

Maksudnya, tentu saja Taehyung heran. Park Jimin adalah tipe siswa teladan, kakak kelas yang diincar sebagian besar junior dan kesayangan bapak-ibu guru—bahkan ibu kantin dan satpam sekolah sekalipun. Namanya tidak pernah absen berada di lima besar seangkatan, mantan ketua OSIS, dan wajahnya paling sering muncul di _banner_ penghargaan siswa berprestasi.

Setiap kali Taehyung berpapasan dengannya di koridor atau kantin, tidak ada apapun di wajah Jimin selain senyum. Terkadang Taehyung berpikir apakah Jimin akan tetap tersenyum secerah itu jika ia punya sepupu seperti Yoongi. Tapi setelah Taehyung ingat lagi, Jimin kehilangan ayahnya di sebuah perceraian buruk (Taehyung tahu karena gosipnya menyebar kemana-mana, bukan karena ia diam-diam kagum dan selalu penasaran dengan Park Jimin) dan ibunya menikah hanya berselang sebulan kemudian. Punya ayah baru dan adik tiri (yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Jimin pula) sebelum benar-benar melepaskan kepergian ayah kandung pasti sangat berat. Tapi Taehyung lihat Jimin tetap saja bisa tersenyum. Hm.

Karena itu, melihat orang sesempurna Park Jimin menangis dengan suara serak untuk memohon ampun bukanlah sesuatu yang Taehyung bayangkan ia akan saksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud, Tuhan… Bukan aku yang meminta semua ini, ampuni aku… Ampuni ak-,"

WELCOME TO MY PARADISE~

 _Sial_ , Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. Ponselnya bergetar di dalam genggaman dan nama 'Jin- _hyung_ ' berkedip-kedip jenaka di layar, seolah-olah tahu kalau Taehyung sedang berada dalam situasi tercanggung yang seseorang bisa punya.

Takut-takut, Taehyung melirik Park Jimin yang do'anya terhenti namun kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam. Uh, sesuatu dalam dada Taehyung seperti diperas kuat-kuat saat melihat sosok penuh senyum itu berlutut tak berdaya begitu. Tapi, _Jin-hyung_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Halo? Ya, _hyung_?"

Seokjin menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas karena suara mesin mobil dan air hujan. Tapi setidaknya Taehyung menangkap cukup kata untuk mengerti.

"Ya? Ya. Iya, aku masih disini."

" _Dengan siapa kau disana?_ "

"Eh? Dengan, anu…," Taehyung melirik Jimin yang mulai bangkit berdiri. "Itu… ada teman seangkatanku disini. Ya? Apa? Iya, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_."

Seokjin mengucapkan satu kalimat panjang yang ditutup dengan tawa kecil, tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa memahami apa maksudnya. Jadi dia hanya ikut tertawa dan berseru "Cepat datang, _hyung_!" dalam volume serendah yang ia bisa.

Klik. Telepon diputus.

"Kim Taehyung?"

 _Sial_ , Taehyung mengumpat lagi untuk yang kesekian kali.

Taehyung menoleh, mendapati Park Jimin (dengan hidung merah, mata sembab, kantung mata hitam dan suara tertahan yang membuat Taehyung ingin memeluknya dan bilang semua akan baik-baik saja) tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana anak itu masih bisa tersenyum dengan penampilan seperti itu, adalah misteri tersendiri bagi Taehyung.

"Yah, eh, Kim Taehyung." Taehyung dengan bodohnya mengulangi kalimat Jimin. "Itu namaku, Kim Taehyung."

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Jimin, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, bertanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping Taehyung. Berbicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Menunggu hujan reda." Itu yang diucapkan Taehyung tapi yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan adalah, _Aku baru saja menontonmu menangis sesenggukan dari seberang ruangan, tahu? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha tersenyum padaku hanya untuk sopan-santun._

"Ah, ya, tentu saja. Tidak akan mampir ke gereja kalau bukan karena alasan semacam itu, _'kan_?"

Taehyung mendengus, Jimin tahu saja dia jarang beribadah.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Emm…," Jimin memainkan jemarinya dan Taehyung baru sadar pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah menggenggam selembar foto. Sudah kumal, seperti terlalu sering diremas kemudian dirapikan lagi, diremas, dirapikan lagi berulang kali. "Aku selalu pergi kesini tiap aku suntuk. Atau punya masalah."

 _Oh wow, apa yang terjadi dengan café dan tempat karaoke?_ , Taehyung berkomentar dalam kepalanya, sedikit takjub. Dia pikir anak-anak yang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau gereja untuk menghilangkan galau hanyalah mitos belaka.

"Jadi, kau sedang punya masalah."

Jimin mendengus pelan, terdengar jauh lebih lembut dibanding napas normal Taehyung. "Katakan saja… aku telah berbuat dosa."

"Besar?" Taehyung ingin membekap mulutnya sendiri karena bertanya tanpa dipikir. Dia dan Jimin bahkan tidak pernah saling berbincang jika bukan tentang pelajaran atau urusan sekolah. Tapi Jimin tidak terlihat terganggu. Mungkin karena akhirnya ia bisa cerita pada orang lain. "Eh… anu, maksudku, kau sampai menangis memohon ampun. Jadi kupikir…,"

"Besar."

Jimin menunduk, membuka kepalan tangannya dan Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas foto siapa yang ada disana. Jimin, dan adik tirinya. Jimin memegang kamera, tersenyum begitu cerah sementara pemuda yang satunya (yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Jimin dan Taehyung) merangkul bahu Jimin dari belakang, tersenyum sama cerahnya.

Taehyung mengernyit antara heran dan takjub. Pertama kalinya melihat Jeon, ah, Park Jungkook tersenyum.

Jimin terus menunduk sampai-sampai Taehyung bingung apa yang salah dari foto itu. Sampai sebuah kesadaran hinggap di otaknya.

 _Jangan-jangan Jimin membunuh adik tirinya karena cemburu_.

Tapi tunggu, tadi pagi Taehyung masih melihat Jungkook di sudut lapangan basket. Duduk merenung, sendirian, seperti biasa. Hanya saja tadi pagi adik kelasnya itu terlihat sedikit lebih berantakan dari biasanya— _sangat_ berantakan sebenarnya, Taehyung hanya mencoba sopan.

 _Atau Jimin selama ini mendapatkan nilai bagus karena ia menyuruh adiknya mencuri soal bocoran._

Tunggu, sebelum Jungkook masuk ke sekolah mereka pun Park Jimin sudah ada di peringkat atas. Malah Jungkook juga jadi meningkat peringkatnya semenjak kedua orang tua mereka menikah.

 _Oh, mungkin Jimin yang mencuri soal bocoran untuk Jungkook. Jimin 'kan dekat dengan para guru_.

"Besar sekali sampai-sampai rasanya aku tidak akan diampuni."

Taehyung tersentak dari lamunannya saat Jimin berujar tiba-tiba. Suaranya lirih sekali, berbalik 180 derajat dari hari Senin lalu saat ia berpidato di depan satu angkatan.

"Kau…," Taehyung berhenti di tengah kalimat, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan; apa yang Jimin ingin dengar.

Tapi serius, Taehyung penasaran. Hal seperti apa yang bisa membuat Jimin terlihat sangat gelisah, putus asa, _rusak._ Dosa macam apa yang membuat seorang Park Jimin mengemis ampunan pada Tuhan yang seharusnya jadi sahabat dekatnya; yang membuat Park Jimin seolah-olah terbelah dua, tersenyum tapi tidak tersenyum.

"Dosa apa? Kau tidak membunuh orang, _'kan_?"

Serahkan pada Taehyung untuk menanyakan hal-hal bodoh di waktu dan tempat paling tidak tepat.

Jimin tersenyum, miring. Kantung matanya yang hitam tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Taehyung, membuat yang sedikit lebih muda bertanya-tanya sudah berapa malam Jimin habiskan untuk memohon ampun disini alih-alih tidur.

"Tidak, Taehyung. Aku tidak membunuh orang."

"Lalu?" Taehyung pikir, _sekalian saja_. Sekalian saja ia paksa Jimin bercerita, _toh_ Taehyung sudah terlihat tidak sopan dari awal mereka berbincang.

"Aku hanya…,"

Jimin menunduk lagi memandang foto lusuh di genggamannya. Tapi matanya tidak semata-mata tertuju pada kertas kumal itu, matanya menerawang, seolah melihat sesuatu yang sangat jauh dan tidak dapat digapai. Seolah melihat sebuah mukjizat Tuhan tapi mawas diri kalau mukjizat itu bukan untuknya.

"Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **forgive me, God, for I have sin.**

d **ui** tkoi **n**

* * *

"Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

Pandangan Taehyung jatuh ke foto lusuh di tangan Jimin, dan ibu jarinya yang mengusap senyum Jungkook yang hampir robek.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Jatuh cinta bukan sebuah dosa, kau tahu." Taehyung tidak tahu harus bilang apa di situasi seperti ini jadi dia mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Jimin tersenyum lagi. Taehyung rasanya ingin berteriak dan membungkam mulut Jimin karena, _Berhenti tersenyum, Bodoh! Aku tahu seberapa sakitmu, tidak perlu sok menyembunyikannya!_

"Yah, aku berharap aku tumbuh di lingkungan dengan pemikiran seperti itu."

Baru saja Taehyung akan membuka mulut untuk membalas—mengatakan apapun yang bisa membuat Jimin merasa lebih baik, ponselnya bergetar.

 **From: Jin- _hyung_**

 ** _Aku sudah di depan gereja, stroberi. Cepat keluar._**

Taehyung menautkan alisnya karena, satu: Taehyung tidak mungkin pergi dan meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja saat pemuda itu tengah mencurahkan isi hatinya dan dua: apa-apaan panggilan 'stroberi'?

Tanpa sadar Taehyung mendecak kesal dan Jimin menyadarinya.

"Harus segera pulang, eh?" tanyanya pelan.

Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa bersalah melihat mata sembab Jimin tapi pemuda itu pikir kehadirannya disini tidak akan membuat Jimin merasa lebih baik. Taehyung tidak pernah berbakat dalam menghibur orang, halo, dia bukan Park Jimin yang selalu tahu kata paling tepat untuk diucapkan.

" _Yeah_ , tidak mau dihukum karena pulang terlalu larut." Taehyung menyahut ragu-ragu, memandangi Jimin intens untuk melihat tanda-tanda keberatan. Tidak ada. Jangan-jangan Jimin dari tadi juga tidak ingin berada disini dan berbincang dengan Taehyung. Jangan-jangan Jimin sebenarnya benar-benar ingin sendiri dan menyapa Taehyung hanyalah bentuk sopan-santun. Ck, Taehyung jadi merasa bodoh. Harusnya ia peka.

"Tentu saja. Hati-hati, Taehyung."

Jimin melontarkan seulas senyum saat Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya. Kali ini, senyum itu Taehyung balas.

Melangkah keluar gereja bukan hal mudah, mengingat ia baru saja meninggalkan seorang teman (tidak terlalu dekat, tapi tetap saja teman) di dalam sana. Tapi Taehyung meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jimin akan baik-baik saja. Dia cukup cerdas dan dewasa untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh (dia jadi ketua angkatan bukan tanpa alasan) dan jika ada seseorang yang mampu mengangkat Jimin dari keterpurukannya, orang itu bukan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di detik Taehyung melangkahkan kaki keluar bangunan, hawa dingin dan cipratan air langsung menerjang, membuat Taehyung harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena wajahnya langsung basah terkena tempias air. Pohon-pohon di sekeliling gereja meliuk-liuk karena angin kencang.

Taehyung heran mengapa ia bisa tidak sadar semua keributan ini saat di dalam gereja.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, mobil merah muda (iya, merah muda) Jin sudah menunggu, lengkap dengan bayangan rambut pirangnya yang terlihat dari jendela. Taehyung merapikan parkanya dan mendekap tas ranselnya di dada, bersiap menembus hujan yang makin deras.

Tapi niatnya urung saat ada sesosok pemuda tinggi yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa— _pasti dia atlet_ , Taehyung sempat berpikir. _Atau orang bodoh kurang kerjaan_ , pikirnya lagi saat Taehyung sadar kalau pemuda itu berlarian di bawah hujan yang luar biasa deras.

Apapun yang membuat pemuda itu mengorbankan badannya kedinginan dan bajunya basah kuyup di malam selarut ini, pasti sangat penting untuknya. Taehyung jadi teringat Jimin, apakah Jungkook sepenting itu baginya? Sehingga Jimin harus berlutut meminta ampun pada Tuhan, bersikeras akan hubungan mereka tapi tetap merasa bersalah, alih-alih mengikuti ajaran agama dan pergi dari Jungkook?

Sosok itu sampai di teras gereja, air bening menetes dari kaos hitamnya; celana jeansnya; rambut hitamnya; dagunya… tunggu. _Orang ini terlihat familiar_ , batin Taehyung. Bagian bawah sadar di otaknya mendentingkan bunyi lonceng tentang sosok ini, bahwa Taehyung pernah bertemu dengannya.

Taehyung baru sadar saat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, mengangguk kecil—sopan-santun.

Dan tentu saja Taehyung tidak melewatkannya. Bibir yang hampir biru, kantung mata hitam, pipinya yang pucat tak berwarna. Ini Jungkook yang ia lihat tadi pagi, dalam versi kedinginan dan jauh lebih mengenaskan.

 _Kalau kau mau menembus hujan, setidaknya pakai jaket dulu, Bodoh!_ , Taehyung rasanya ingin berteriak begitu di depan wajah pucat Jungkook. Tidak habis pikir mengapa orang-orang yang jatuh cinta cenderung menyiksa diri mereka sendiri.

"Jimin ada di dalam." Alih-alih membentak tingkah tolol adik tiri Jimin itu, Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya ke arah pintu gereja.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lekat-lekat, mungkin berusaha mengingat apakah Taehyung ada dalam daftar teman Jimin yang ia kenal. Bibir adik kelasnya itu bergetar, kedinginan sepertinya, dan apakah itu air mata atau bekas air hujan di pipinya? Taehyung tidak benar-benar ingin tahu.

Sejurus kemudian, mata Jungkook melebar, seolah sadar sesuatu. Mungkin ia memang mengenali Taehyung, bagaimanapun juga Taehyung dan Jimin pernah sekelas di tahun kedua—dua-tiga kali kerja kelompok di rumah Jimin sempat membuatnya bertemu Jungkook di tempat selain sekolah.

Pemuda yang basah kuyup mengangguk pelan, mengucapkan terima kasih dalam diam.

Taehyung hanya balas tersenyum, kembali mendekap ransel di dadanya, bersiap pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya dan Taehyung merasa ia harus menyampaikannya ke Jungkook.

"Hei, Jungkook."

Yang dipanggil menoleh tapi tidak menjawab. Mungkin heran Taehyung memanggilnya, atau bingung apakah ia salah dengar atau tidak.

"Jatuh cinta bukan sebuah dosa, kau tahu?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat mengucapkannya. Cipratan air hujan masih mengenai bagian bahu jaketnya, ia harus segera menghampiri Jin kalau tidak mau basah kuyup seperti Jungkook. Jadi Taehyung melakukannya, berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak, "Jin- _hyung_ , buka pintunya!"

Tapi Taehyung tidak melewatkan bagaimana bibir biru Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan membisikkan, "Aku tahu, dan aku akan membuat Jimin mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **—FIN—**

 ** _end of the story_**

* * *

.

.

 **note:**

 _what is this. what did i just write. this is a 3k of utter bullshit._ ya ampun ini _pointless_ banget. (tapi tetep di- _publish_ , maunya apa).

buat kalian yang sudah baca sampai sini, maafin saya ya, sudah menghabiskan waktu kalian. :'D

 _omg, i literally have no words for this… trash._

oh! dan anggap saja keluarganya jm menganut marga perempuan ya. makanya jk ikut marga mamanya jm, jadi park jungkook.


End file.
